The inventive concept described herein relates to digital-to-analog converters, and more particularly, to a digital-to-analog converter performing an operation of removing an offset.
In order to express or display images that look more natural, there has been a trend to configure display devices so as to express gray scale images using image data having more than 10 bits. For example, in the case of display devices used in TVs, notebooks, smart phones or the like, image data of more than 10 bits is required. In the case of medical apparatuses, image data of more than 16 bits is required. In order to express a gamma value easily, image data having a high number of bits is also needed. In a driving circuit of a display device, a digital-to-analog converter (DAC) using a resistor array in which a gamma value may be easily and accurately expressed is often used. However, a problem associated with DACs is that every 1 bit increase in the number of bits attained by the DAC typically necessitates a twofold increase in the area of the DAC, making it difficult to manage image data of more than 10 bits.